


Painting Hearts

by rinaburkhart



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Painting, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinaburkhart/pseuds/rinaburkhart
Summary: Gina & Ricky spend the day painting Gina's new room
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Rinaburkhart's rina fics





	Painting Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My one-shot for day 5 of #rinaweek2020 !!!!!

Ricky, Big Red, Nini, and Kourtney had all been hanging together in the cafeteria. After about two days of getting back together, Nini and Ricky decided that they just wanted to be friends and that their relationship should remain in the past, so their friend group was back to normal.

Even though Ricky had Nini back in his life, he couldn’t help but feel like something was missing, he couldn’t help but miss Gina.

The one person who got him the most was gone, or at least that’s what he thought.

As he and his friends continued to talk Ricky looked towards the cafeteria’s entrance. Ashlyn and Gina had come walking into the cafeteria together.

Ricky looked at Gina - astonished - Gina’s back.

Without a second thought Ricky went up to the two girls.

“ **Hey Gina, you- you’re back?** ”

Ashlyn had walked away and it was just Ricky and Gina left in front of each other.

“ **Uh yeah...Ash’s parents talked to my mom and now I’m staying with her until I graduate** ” she said with a nervous smile, she wasn’t sure how he would react to her staying considering everything that had happened.

Ricky’s face lit up and the biggest smile in the world was spread across his face.

“ **You’re staying? Oh my god Gi, that’s amazing!** ” he says as he picks her up and hugs her, spinning around in a circle.

Once Gina is finally set on the ground she looks at him and smiles.

“ **Yeah it’s great, but I still have to decorate my new room. Maybe paint the walls or something** ”

Ricky’s eyes widened, “ **Gi, why don’t I come over after school and help you paint it** ” he says with a stupid smile across his face.

Gina hesitated, she didn’t want to say yes at first, she had thought he had gotten back together. But ultimately, she missed her best friend and so she nodded yes.

**“Sure Ricky, that sounds great** ”

Ricky hugged her again, he didn’t want to let her go, he missed her too much.

Once the school day was over Ej drove Ashlyn, Gina, and Ricky to Ashlyn’s house.

Once at the house, Ej sat to watch tv and Ashlyn went to the kitchen to eat. Meanwhile Gina dragged Ricky to her new room excitedly.

“ **Welcome Richard Bowen, to the brand new ‘Casa Porter’** ” she said as she imitated jazz hands.

“ **Wow, ‘Casa Porter’ looks-** ”

“ **Oh it’s gonna look so cool when we finish painting it** ” Gina said as she picked up the purple and blue paint buckets she had lying on the ground. She grabbed two big paint brushes and handed one of them to Ricky

“ **I’m sure it will,** ” Ricky said, smiling as he grabbed one of the paint brushes from Gina and dipping it into the purple paint bucket.

As the two of them painted the walls in purple, Gina looked towards Ricky nervously.

“ **So uh...after the play...did you and Nini…** ” she said, bracing herself for an answer she probably wouldn’t like.

“ **Did me and Nini what? Get back together** ” Ricky said curiously.

Gina just nodded her head.

“ **Well we did...** ”

Gina could feel a frown start to form on her face as Ricky spoke.

“ **But after about two days we realized we’ve just sort of...grown out of each other. Don’t get me wrong Nini’s great and all, but we’re not a good match and she’s gonna be going to YAC soon so it’s all for the best** ”

And as Ricky finished his sentence, Gina’s frown turned into a slight smile. She had a glimmer of hope that maybe her and Ricky could be something.

“ **Well as long as you’re happy** ”

Ricky turned to her ecstatically, “ **I am happy. You’re back! What isn’t there to be happy about!** ”

Gina just smiled at him and they continued to paint the bedroom walls.

Once they finished painting the walls purple, they went to the blue paint bucket.

As they went to pick up a paint brush, their hands touched each other gently. 

The two of them freezing, and then looking up at each other softly.

Ricky wanted to lean and kiss her and Gina wanted to do the same.

But before he could lean in Gina abruptly shouted out “ **Oh my god what’s that** ” pointing to something behind Ricky.

As Ricky turned around, Gina grabbed the paint brush, quickly dipping it into the blue paint, and then painted the back of his shirt in blue.

Ricky turned back around to face her, only to see her giggling, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“ **Oh Porter, it is so on** ” he said as he grabbed the other paint brush and dipped it into the blue paint bucket and began to chase her.

Gina screamed lightly “ **Bowen, no!** ” as she let out a small giggle.

They chased each other around, trying to get the paint on the other for almost ten minutes.

The room was filled with the sound of their laughter and their faces beaming with smiles.

As Gina tried to run from Ricky backwards, she tripped, and as she began to fall Ricky tried to run and catch her, but that didn’t exactly go so well.

As Gina fell backwards, Ricky fell right on top of her.

Ricky got up slightly, still right above her and they just looked into the other’s eyes, getting lost in them completely.

“ **Hey** ” he said in a soft whisper.

“ **Hey** ” she responds, smiling shyly.

They stayed there, stupidly smiling at each other.

Ashlyn burst into the room, “ **Hey do you guys w-** ” before she could finish she caught a glimpse of Gina and Ricky and walked back out, closing the door.

Gina pushed Ricky off of her quickly and the both of them got up.

“ **Uh...sorry...I just wanted to know if you guys wanted like uh...like uh sandwich or something...I can just come back later** ” Ashlyn said nervously to them from the other side of the door.

Gina went to the door and opened it back up.

“ **I’m good Ash, not really hungry. And uh by the way nothing was happening** ” Gina said anxiously.

“ **No uh it’s fine...I should have knocked I’ll just uh-** ”

Ricky stood behind Gina, just smiling awkwardly.

“ **We’re just gonna-** ”

And as Ashlyn walked away, Gina slapped her hand against her forehead.

“ **That was so embarrassing** ”

Ricky let out a laugh. Gina turned to look at him angrily, but she couldn’t keep herself from laughing with him.

“ **Alright Gi, what do you want to use this blue paint for...you know aside from putting it on me** ”

“ **Hmm...I’m thinking we paint some small hearts all around the room** ” 

“ **Well you're the boss** ”

And with that, they began painting hearts onto the wall.

Every few seconds they would sneak a glance at each other when the other wasn’t looking.

Once they were finished painting the walls, Gina walked Ricky out the door.

Ricky and Gina stood outside the door, just looking at each other and smiling.

After a few seconds had passed, Gina broke the silence.

“ **Thanks for helping me paint my room, Ricky** ”

“ **Of course! I’m glad you’re staying, Gi** ”

“ **Yeah, uh well, I’ll see you tomorrow at school I guess** ” she said with a nervous smile, wishing for a little more.

“ **Yeah, see you tomorrow Gina** ” he said as he leaned in, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Gina was caught by surprise, and before she knew it, Ricky had already walked away.

He turned around to wave bye to her, a huge smile across his face.

She waved back and smiled softly.

He turned back around and was on his way.

Gina placed her hand gently onto her cheek as she watched him leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the rina fluff :)


End file.
